


Cachorro

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Anniversary, F/F, Light BDSM, One Shot, Puppy eyes, but she learn her lesson, nicole is a bad puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Waverly Earp iba a matarla. Lenta y dolorosamente. Y se lo tenía bien merecido.oNicole trata de consolar a Wynonna y se olvida completamente de su primer aniversario con Waverly. Será castigada y lo sabe.http://wayhaphinellstein82.tumblr.com/post/166089898578/cachorro-httparchiveofourownorgworks12276657 La cubierta de la historia.





	Cachorro

**Author's Note:**

> Este bodrio de historia se me ocurrió luego de ver un capítulo de la telenovela brasilera Totalmente Demais (Totalmente Diva en español) Donde el protagonista intenta en lo posible recuperar al amor de su vida que lo odia.  
> Tiene un ligero toque picante... porque descubrí que me es divertido escribir este tipo de escenas con WayHaught.  
> Gracias de antemano por la lectura, no me pertenece nada y todos los errores son míos.

En su defensa, ella no planeaba hacerlo. Tenía todo dispuesto, había marcado la fecha en su calendario de la estación y su móvil así ella nunca lo olvidaría. Pero Wynonna pasó.

Luego de la partida de Alice, Wynonna no estaba muy bien. Nicole sabía que la heredera mantenía secretos, de todo el mundo, pero en especial de Waverly. Y era un secreto que no sabía si su bebé le perdonaría a su hermana, no tan fácilmente.

Así que tratando de aliviar un poco la mente de su amiga, se llevó a Wynonna a un bar que no era Shorty's y que se mantenía fuera del centro del pueblo. No tan lejos para tardar una eternidad en volver, pero no tan cerca tampoco y ella lo descubrió con pesar al día siguiente.

Esa tarde que Nicole se había llevado a Wynonna al bar, era la víspera de su primer año de relación con Waverly. Era un aniversario que mantuvo muy excitada a Waverly, que había luchado por hacer de esa noche algo especial en casa de Nicole.

Como ya mantenía una llave de la casa de su novia, Waverly pasó la tarde organizando una cena elegante donde por fin iba a meter al amor de su vida en un pequeño y sexy vestido negro.

O eso era lo que la morena creía.

Había mantenido todo listo. Limpió la casa, decoró la habitación, cocinó la comida favorita de Nicole, permitiéndole por una vez tener la carne que le gustaba en porciones adecuadas, tampoco había que exagerar. Su sopa agridulce con manteca de maní también estaba en la mesa y había decorado la superficie con velas olor a vainilla y rosas rojas.

Incluso Calamity estaba vestida y almidonada con una linda tiara de flores que la misma Waverly había hecho para ella y que la gata, sólo porque amaba a Waverly tanto como a su humana, permitió tener.

Cuando escuchó el maullido de la gata, se fijó en la hora y suspiró. Se tenían que reunir a las nueve y media de la noche y eran las nueve con veinticinco. Quedaban cinco minutos que parecieron durar horas para Waverly pero esperó pacientemente intentando no mirar su teléfono móvil que permanecía en silencio encima de la mesa. Se alisó los pliegues invisibles en su vestido azul y suspiró mirando a la gata.

\- Sólo cinco minutos Calamity - ella llamó con un dejo de nerviosismo a la mascota que sólo la miró con escepticismo. Maulló queriendo decirle que sabía que su humana tardaría porque no la sentía, pero no pudo.

Sin embargo Waverly se mantuvo decidida a esperar por su mejor bebé.

Y esperó,

Y esperó,

Y esperó...

Hasta la comida se volvió fría y las velas se habían consumido. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las once de la noche.

Nicole no llegaría. La había plantado en la noche de su aniversario. Uno que había tardado y puesto tanto amor en planear.

Estaba furiosa.

\- Me las pagarás, Nicole Haught - ella se prometió con un dejo de rabia planeando ya su venganza - Lo pagarás muy caro.

 

Nicole despertó en una habitación desconocida. Cuando abrió los ojos y buscó el cuerpo caliente de su novia se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Estaba vestida con la ropa del día anterior y estaba incómodamente recostada en el sofá favorito de Wynonna. Estaba en el homestead.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando quitarse el sueño que le pesaba en la mirada y el dolor que podía sentir en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El mareo y la náusea la golpearon como un cañonazo. Genial, resaca.

Ella vagamente recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Recordaba haber visto a Wynonna muy deprimida y se le ocurrió intentar animarla con unos cuantos tragos en un bar lejos del pueblo. Tenía planeado estar una hora en ese lugar para tener tiempo de volver y prepararse para la noche especial que Waverly tenía....

\- Ohhhhhhhh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda - Nicole se llevó las manos a la cabeza maldiciendo en todos los idiomas - El aniversario. He plantado a... ¡Oh por el amor de...! ¡Waverly me va a matar! ¡Wynonna...!

Nicole corrió a la habitación de su amiga y la despertó con vehemencia. Wynonna también maldijo ser despertada de manera tan brusca pero la pelirroja no la dejó hablar y se lanzó a explicar el nuevo problema en el que estaba metida. No ayudó cuando vio a Wynonna sonreírle con sorna.

\- Oh Haughtshit - ella se rió -  Parece que alguien se ha ganado un boleto para la casa del perro esta noche.

\- No seas una perra, Wynonna - Nicole expresó llena de angustia - Esto no es broma, tu hermana va a querer mi cabeza y tengo que confesarlo, estoy muerta de miedo.

\- Te comprendo Haught - la burla de la voz de la morena desapareció de pronto - Sé lo que significa estar en el lado malo de Waverly y te compadezco, pero, todavía puedes arreglarlo.

\- Haré lo que sea - Nicole no tardó en responder sin importarle las consecuencia - No importa lo que cueste.

\- Bueno - Wynonna sonrió una vez más muy emocionada de tener material de sobra para burlarse de la pelirroja más adelante - Tú conoces a mi hermana, ella es una romántica empedernida que le gustan las películas cursis así que tendrás que empezar por ahí. Tú sabes, la misma mierda de siempre. Empieza lento, flores y dulces. Intenta no agobiarla con mensajes de disculpas porque eso no servirá. Creo que ya lo comprobaste la última vez.

Nicole asintió con una mueca. El mensaje cruel de Waverly todavía dolía cada vez que lo recordaba.

\- Entonces ya tienes tu manera - Wynonna estaba feliz de ayudar por una vez - Aunque supongo que lo primero que tendrás que hacer será cambiar tu ropa y darte una ducha hasta que ya no huelas más a destilería.

La pelirroja bajó su mirada hacia su cuerpo y volvió a gemir, Wynonna tenía razón. Tenía que regresar a casa, pero temía hacerlo. No quería tener que enfrentarse a Waverly tan pronto. Miró hacia la puerta de la granja con aprensión y Wynonna se dio cuenta. Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eres una azotada, Haughtstuff - negó con la cabeza - Está bien, voy a asegurarme que Waverly no esté en tu casa. Quédate en silencio mientras hable con ella y no me des tus ojos de cachorro insistente cuando termine, ¿está claro?

Nicole asintió vigorosamente sin decir nada y Wynonna volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No tienes remedio, cachorro - se quejó pero aceptó a llamar a su hermana al móvil.

Las hermanas hablaron por un tiempo y la expresión nerviosa en el rostro de Wynonna no le auguró a Nicole buenas noticias. La llamada se cortó demasiado rápido para su gusto y tuvo que luchar para mantenerse inmóvil y no inquietarse.

\- Haught - Wynonna miró a Nicole con tristeza palmeando la espalda de la chica con suavidad - Estás en problemas. Graves problemas.

Nicole tragó saliva con fuerza y retorció las manos en su regazo mirando a Wynonna con más aprensión. Cuadró los hombros para hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Creo que es mejor que me preguntes lo que no me ha dicho - la morena reformuló - Yo le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y dónde estuvimos. Ella me respondió con asentimientos pero no dijo nada más y tú sabes, el silencio de Waverly es peor que su rabia. Eso significa que está planeando algo muy grande para... pues... vengarse. - la cara de Nicole cayó - Pero ella me confirmó que no está en tu casa.

La pelirroja asintió pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración. Iba a tener que trabajar duro para volver al lado bueno de su chica, pero ella no era nada sino una luchadora así que tomaría lo que fuera necesario para hacer las cosas bien.

Lo que nunca intuyó fue que el camino hacia ello estaría plagado de frialdad, dolor y vergüenza.

 

Su camino a la redención empezó en su casa, con su propia gata. Calamity, que generalmente la esperaba en la puerta para recibir cariño de su humana, se quedó al pie de la escalera mirando a la pelirroja con el desdén que sólo su gata podía lograr. Cuando Nicole se acercó para saludarla recibió de respuesta un bufido y vio a su gata caminar lejos de ella con la cola levantada, dándole una expresión indiferente.

\- Lo he arruinado mal esta vez - ella trató de bromear a pesar que la respuesta de su mascota le había dolido - ¿No es así chica?

Un largo maullido reprobatorio le respondió y Nicole suspiró. No podía pensar en su gata ahora mismo. Subió a su habitación sin darse cuenta que el comedor estaba limpio. Nadie hacía prever que la noche anterior estuvo decorado. Lo mismo pasó con su habitación. Estaba más limpia de lo que ella lo había dejado y suspiró.

\- Lo siento Wave - se tragó un nudo en la garganta - Sólo espero que me dejes compensarte.

Se bañó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que regresar al trabajo. Tuvo suerte de entrar mucho más tarde que su hora habitual pero de todas maneras se apresuró, alcanzando a llegar a la florería local pidiendo un ramo de mil rosas que exigió ser entregadas a la oficina de Black Badge en la estación de policía con el nombre de Waverly.

Llegó a su puesto en la estación y esperó con ansias la entrega de flores para Waverly. Nicole sabía que todavía no llegaba a la oficina porque estaba en Shorty's con Doc, pero de todas maneras esperó. Wynonna había llegado primero que su hermana, seguido de Dolls y Jeremy. Ellos la saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y Wynonna alzó sus pulgares deseándole suerte.

Cuando Waverly apareció Nicole tuvo que tragar saliva. Su chica vestía espectacular ese día. Estaba usando una minifalda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y era su favorita y una blusa muy escotada, casi transparente que sacó silbidos de Lonnie para la gran desgracia de la pelirroja. Fue peor cuando lo escuchó hablar.

\- Un ángel se cayó del cielo para bendecirnos con su presencia - el hombre expresó claramente entusiasmado con lo que veía pero todavía manteniendo su caballerosidad - Está muy bella hoy señorita Waverly.

Nicole vio a Waverly darle una sonrisa amistosa a su compañero y eso la llenó de celos. Cuando le escuchó agradeciéndole el piropo tuvo suficiente y dejó lo que no estaba haciendo para llamar la atención del hombre.

\- Nedley está esperando tu informe sobre mascotas perdidas, Lonnie - ella amonestó - No para coquetear con los ciudadanos amables de Purgatory, deja a la señorita en paz.

Nicole tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Waverly. Ella nunca la miró y Nicole supo que su amor había instaurado la ley del hielo para ella, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que quedarse callada ante el acoso de su compañero. Se fijó en la morena y le dio su mejor sonrisa profesional.

\- Disculpe a mi compañero señorita Waverly - ella se expresó con amabilidad - Eso ha sido muy imprudente de su parte, aun cuando en realidad no está equivocado. Usted se ve tan impresionante como siempre.

Nicole sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y saludó a Waverly con un gesto de cabeza perfecto que hizo apretar los dientes de la morena.

Waverly sólo asintió con frialdad y se encerró en la oficina de Black Badge por el resto de la mañana.

Nicole, a pesar de ese gesto indiferente, sonrió.

Había ganado su primer punto.

 

La morena por su parte, estaba furiosa. Su plan, que no estaba todavía trazado por completo, consistía en la ignorancia. Ella decidió castigar a Nicole con la ley del hielo, estaba dispuesta a no mirarla ni a dirigirle la palabra hasta que su rabia se apaciguara.

Había planeado empezar esa mañana vistiendo de una manera más atrevida para meterse con Nicole y hacerla sentir mal. Sí, era infantil e inmaduro pero Waverly se sentía herida. Tenía derecho a ser infantil e inmadura, ella pensó. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Se vistió con la minifalda favorita de Nicole y una blusa que dejaba ver más piel de la acostumbrada. Se puso una chaqueta encima de la ropa que se sacó cuando entró a la estación y sonrió cuando vio la mandíbula de Nicole caer hasta el piso.

Pero fue Lonnie quien respondió primero a su atrevimiento y Waverly volvió a sonreír cuando vio a su novia apretar los dientes y mirar a su compañero con rabia. Había conseguido poner a Nicole celosa y eso era todo lo que quería, pero no esperó a que Nicole le siguiera el juego, comportándose de la manera que la pelirroja sabía, derretiría a su amada.

Cuando escuchó los piropos de Nicole apretó los dientes y asintió con frialdad, caminado hacia la oficina de Black Badge con frustración en sus pasos.

\- Maldita sea Nicole y sus maneras tan caballerosas - ella se quejó - Y esa maldita sonrisa con hoyuelos que ella sabe... ¡Arggg! - suspiró - Pero todavía podemos jugar este juego. ¿Ella quiere guerra? Guerra va a tener.

 

Y la guerra continuó.

Con la llegada de las rosas a la oficina de Black Badge. Nicole pudo oír el revuelo que la entrega había provocado en la gente de la oficina y la exclamación entusiasmada de Jeremy le dio cuenta a la pelirroja que al parecer sólo a él le había encantado el gesto.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de Waverly, no directamente, pero tiempo más tarde cuando Nicole fue a recargar su taza de café, supo que cuál era. Las rosas habían llegado a la papelera y su nota de disculpas estaba hecha trizas encima de los pétalos y los tallos.

Suspiró y se tragó el pesado nudo de la garganta justo cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Wynonna.

\- **_A pesar de lo creas le han gustado_** \- ella escribió - **_Waves luchó demasiado contra la sonrisa encantada en sus labios pero todos la vimos. Dolls puede dar fe de ello._**

\- **_Le han gustado_** \- Dolls escribió segundos después - **_Sólo tienes que luchar más duro Haught._**

\- **_Llévala al cine_** \- Jeremy también escribió a su móvil - **_O tal vez puedas rogarle. Si estás en la cuerda floja...._**

\- **_Sigue intentando Haughtstuff_** \- Wynonna escribió por última vez - **_Ella aprecia a la gente que lo intenta. Además le gusta eso de ser sorprendida. Sólo tienes que buscar lo que la derrita._**

****

Lo intentó. A pesar de su derrota, Nicole siguió intentando. Con cosas tan simples como un almuerzo gratis, sus donas favoritas, sus libros favoritos. Todo lo que Waverly pudiera desear.

Pero nada resultaba. Habían pasado cuatro días y Nicole ya estaba al final de su cuerda, sin saber qué hacer para llamar la atención de Waverly.

Le pidió ayuda a Wynonna por segunda vez aprovechando que la morena estaba en su casa mientras Waverly descansaba en el homestead y ella misma tenía un par de días libres.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer Wynonna - Nicole se lamentó con tristeza - Me he disculpado con ella de todas las maneras que he imaginado y ya no sé qué más hacer. No se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué me hace falta? ¿Qué me humille delante de toda la estación actuando como perrito? Porque estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. No me importaría.

Wynonna sonrió. Era una buena idea.

\- Tal vez no necesites hacerlo en la estación - la morena expresó con una sonrisa de comemierda en su cara - No de manera tan directa. Ella sacó su móvil y lo abrió en una aplicación de vídeo especial y enfocó la cámara en su amiga. Haz tu parte cachorrito.

Nicole suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- **_Las locuras que hago por amor_**... - se quejó en voz baja pero se arrodilló en medio del salón poniéndose en cuatro patas y aulló. Nicole Haught se había convertido en un verdadero cachorro que movía el trasero y daba la patita cuando Wynonna se lo indicaba y eso era cada vez que mencionaba a Waverly.

\- Cachorro malo - Wynonna amonestó tratando de no reírse - Cachorro malo, malo. ¿Qué harás para compensar a tu dueña? ¿Eh?

Nicole lloriqueó como un cachorrito debidamente castigado y su expresión arrepentida llegó a conmover hasta a Wynonna.

Ella nunca creyó que Nicole fuera capaz de dejarse humillar de esa manera, pero estaba de acuerdo que la chica la había jodido en grande y Waverly estaba muy herida. Wynonna grabó a su amiga rodando en el piso y gimiendo hasta que llegó hasta donde ella estaba arrastrándose en sus manos y rodillas mirando a la cámara con los ojos brillantes.

\- **_Sé que merezco tu frialdad y tu silencio mi amor_** \- Nicole habló a la cámara con la voz quebrada - **_Y lo siento mucho. He sido un cachorro malo y me merezco todos tus castigos Wave, pero ya no soporto estar lejos de ti. Te lo suplico bebé, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.... no lo haré nunca más y te prometo compensarlo todos los días por el resto de mi vida si tú me dejas. Te amo Waverly Earp. Nunca he amado a nadie como te he amado._**

 ** _Por favor amita, perdóneme_**.

Nicole trató de darle sus mejores ojos de cachorro apaleado y gimoteó a la cámara hasta que Wynonna cerró la aplicación después de mandarle el vídeo a su hermana.

Pasaron varios y agonizantes minutos hasta que la morena recibió una respuesta.

\- **_Trae al cachorro al homestead_** \- Wynonna leyó - **_Decidiré su castigo aquí. Y no te olvides de la correa._**

\- Uh Oh - la morena se rió - Creo que mi hermana espera otra actuación de estas pero en vivo y en directo. Estás muerta Haught.

Nicole tragó saliva antes de asentir.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos ella me quiere ver - se resignó a su sino - Eso es más de lo que había esperado.

\- Lo tienes mal chica - Wynonna sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió con afecto - Waverly tiene suerte de tenerte.

\- Es al revés Wy - Nicole suspiró con una sonrisa amorosa - Yo soy la suertuda.

 

Wynonna y Nicole llegaron al homestead esa misma tarde. La pelirroja había cumplido el deseo de Waverly y se había puesto un collar negro con un gancho en el centro que se unió a una larga correa negra y que Wynonna había llevado en su mano. Nicole estaba a su lado de rodillas esperando pacientemente que Waverly abriera la puerta.

\- Yo no firmé para esto Haught - Wynonna puso los ojos en blanco - Pero por tu bien espero que valga la pena.

Nicole no respondió a las palabras de su amiga porque no pudo. En ese mismo momento Waverly había abierto la puerta de la casa y miraba a su hermana y a su novia con una ceja alzada y las manos en jarras.

\- Te he traído a tu cachorro - Wynonna le entregó la correa que tenía en la mano a su hermana con una sonrisa sardónica - La tienes muy bien entrenada baby girl, pero creo que todavía merece un castigo. - ella espetó - No hagan nada que yo no haría niñas.

Waverly vio a su hermana salir del homestead hacia el jeep rojo. Le había prestado las llaves cuando ella se lo había pedido y vio que el coche patrulla que Nicole manejaba estaba estacionado justo al lado de donde estuvo su jeep. Se quedó mirando a Nicole todavía de rodillas con un dejo de fastidio y suspiró. Ella entró a la casa creyendo que Nicole la seguiría como una persona normal, pero seguía en la puerta y en la misma pose de antes, esperando.

\- ¿Qué? - ella preguntó mirando a la pelirroja con extrañeza - ¿Por qué no entras?

Nicole gimoteó como respuesta señalando la correa con la cabeza.

\- Oh por el amor de... - la morena más pequeña resopló tratando de ser paciente. Miró a su novia y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ejercía presión en la correa obligando a Nicole a moverse - Mueve ese trasero cachorro, vamos. No tengo todo el día.

La chica más alta gimió en voz alta y entró gateando a la casa. Obedeció la orden de su ama y movió la cola como si fuera de verdad causando que Waverly se riera a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

\- Eres ridícula - ella se quejó pero su voz no sonaba molesta - ¿Lo sabías no?

Nicole ladró una vez y Waverly no pudo evitar la carcajada, el ladrido había sonado tan realista que le sorprendió.

\- Por Dios Nicole - ella murmuró encantada sin poder evitarlo - De verdad eres un cachorro.

La pelirroja volvió a gimotear y Waverly no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello. Tuvo que aguantar otra risa cuando vio a su novia mirándola con ternura y muy contenta con recibir un cariño de la mano de Waverly y no un castigo.

\- Aunque todavía estoy enojada contigo - la voz de la chica se escuchó severa pero no fría y Nicole lloriqueó - Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a aprovechar la correa y el collar que tienes cachorro, porque me han dado una idea genial para hacerte pagar lo que me has hecho. - ella se agachó para hablar al oído de su novia - Esta noche. En nuestra cama....

Nicole se sonrojó hasta las cejas y apretó las piernas. Gimió en voz baja sin dudar de las palabras de su amada. Iba a responder con otro gemidito pero un ruido fuera del homestead le llamó la atención. Olvidándose que podía hablar, ella gruñó en voz alta cuando vio la sombra de un intruso fuera de la ventana de la granja.

\- No puede ser un revenant - Waverly mencionó mirando a la ventana con nerviosismo. Recordó que no tenía su escopeta cerca y que Nicole no estaba de servicio - Ellos no pueden cruzar la frontera de la granja.

\- Entonces no es un revenant - la voz de Nicole se escuchó gutural en el silencio del salón. Se quitó la correa atada al collar y se puso de pie cubriendo a Waverly con su cuerpo - Quédate aquí y escóndete bebé, yo saldré a ver qué es.

 - ¡No! - Waverly agarró el brazo de su novia antes que pudiera dar un paso - No quiero que vayas sola Nicole, iremos las dos.

Nicole sonrió. Estaba feliz de saber que su amor todavía se preocupaba por ella, pero borró su sonrisa antes de voltearse y asentir con seriedad.

\- Está bien Wave - ella estuvo de acuerdo - Iremos las dos pero tú te quedarás detrás de mí todo el tiempo, ¿bueno? Yo te protegeré.

\- Lo sé Nic - Waverly asintió con nerviosismo - Siempre lo haces.

Nicole intentó no sonreír y se enfrentó al peligro fuera del homestead con Waverly como su sombra. Lo que las chicas vieron fuera de la casa y cerca del granero fue la sombra extraña de una persona. Pero no cualquier persona, sino un ser cubierto de pelo negro y orejas puntiagudas. Muy parecido a lo que Waverly pudo identificar como un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Un hombre lobo? - Nicole susurró con sorpresa - ¿Es una broma?

\- No - la morena respondió en el mismo susurro acurrucada en la espalda de su chica - Son muy reales y son los únicos seres además de Dolls que pueden cruzar la frontera del homestead porque no son en realidad, revenants.

Las chicas no estaban a punto de llamar la atención del ser sobrenatural, pero no sirvió de nada porque animal de todas maneras se volteó olisqueando el aire y les vio. Se quedaron frente a frente por un rato con Waverly todavía medio escondida tras Nicole y se sorprendió de ver que el ser se quedaba mirando hacia ella, directamente a los ojos. Como reconociéndola.

El animal gruñó pero no se movió y alternó su mirada entre ambas chicas hasta que Nicole le ordenó que se marchara.

\- No te haremos daño, pero no puedes estar aquí - la pelirroja expresó en voz alta manteniendo sus manos en alto tratando de no parecer amenazadora - Es propiedad privada y yo soy oficial de policía de Purgatory. Tienes que irte. Ahora.

El animal olisqueó una vez más y gruñó mirando a Nicole de una manera extraña. Las orejas del lobo se movieron como si comprendiera sus palabras y entre ellos se miraron con una especie de entendimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Waverly.

El hombre lobo corrió lejos del homestead y lo escucharon aullar. Fue un sonido largo y espeluznante que puso la piel de gallina a Waverly pero tensó el cuerpo de Nicole de manera significativa. La morena podía sentir un gruñido profundo viniendo del pecho de su novia y se asustó. Tal como el ladrido de perro de antes, este gruñido había sonado demasiado profundo para ser siquiera humano.

Ella trató de no pensar las millones de teorías que cruzaron su mente pensando en eso y se abrazó al cuerpo de su chica con más fuerza para calmar la evidente agitación que la morena podía sentir viniendo de su bebé en oleadas.

\- Regresemos a la casa - Waverly pidió en voz baja contenta de poder ayudar a su novia con toda la tensión - Tú y yo todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente... y un castigo... cachorrito.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir...? - Nicole tragó saliva mirando a su chica con ojos de perrito - ¿Eso quiere decir que no me dejará dormir afuera esta noche?

\- No - Waverly sonrió cogiendo la mano de su amor para arrastrarla de vuelta a la casa - No esta noche.

 

Waverly no tenía intenciones de castigarla. No en el severo significado de la palabra. Nicole se había disculpado lo suficiente y se había humillado por ella como nadie lo había hecho antes sólo para ganar su perdón. La morena no tenía intenciones de infligir más castigos a su amor, pero ahí estaba.

La tenía justo donde quería. Desnuda y atada en la cama. Tiritando y gimiendo. Con las piernas abiertas y esperando.

Conocían las reglas. Si a Waverly le tocaba ser la dominante, Nicole no podía hablar. Sólo gemir. Demostrar en voz alta su necesidad además de enseñarla en su cuerpo por supuesto.

Si a Nicole le tocaba ser la dominante, Waverly podía hablar. Pero no gemir. A la pelirroja le gustaba escuchar a su amante hablando sucio durante el sexo más duro. Le gustaba que le dijera cada una de las cosas que deseaba que Nicole le hiciera a su cuerpo, con descripciones y Waverly nunca defraudaba. Ambas tenían orgasmos hercúleos durante esas sesiones y no les gustaba de otra manera.

A Nicole también le gustaba más recibir en ese tipo de encuentros, ser la de abajo. La dominada. Le gustaba porque se sentía segura entregando su poder a Waverly. Ella, que pasaba los días enfrentándose a demonios y borrachos en una base diaria en un puesto de poder, a veces necesitaba despojarse. Dejar ir. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era en los brazos de su novia.

Waverly lo comprendió así y aprendió muy rápido a darle a Nicole todo lo que necesitaba.

Esta vez no fue diferente, pero la razón tras la sesión si lo era. Nicole había cometido un error grave y Waverly se lo haría pagar a su propia perversa manera.

Negándole el orgasmo.

No era difícil para la morena iniciar el juego. Una vez más, las dos sabían las reglas. Ella tenía que tocar a Nicole con suavidad al principio, tenía que estimular todos los receptores nerviosos en la piel de su amada y evitar esas zonas peligrosas que le daban placer.

Nicole tenía que aguantar dicha tortura sin moverse pero era libre de quejarse y gemir lo que quisiera.

Poco a poco, Waverly aumentaría la presión. Tocaría más profundo pero seguiría evitando por completo las mismas zonas erógenas hasta que gradualmente lo hacía.

La morena vivía para esos momentos. Esos donde podía escuchar a Nicole gimiendo largo y tendido al aire silencioso de la habitación. Esos momentos donde volvía a parecer un cachorrito necesitado. Rogándole y suplicando que fuera más rápido.

\- No voy a ser capaz... Wave... - ella lloriqueaba - No esta vez... es demasiada tortura mi amor... por favor... por favor... dame permiso, dame permiso... porfavorporfavorporfavor... ¡Ahhh...!

Waverly amaba ver a su novia así. Con el cuerpo enrojecido, cubierto de sudor. Con el cabello enmarañado y los ojos cerrados tratando de frenar su cuerpo para seguir obedeciendo.

\- Sabes muy bien por qué estás así ahora mismo Nicole Haught - Waverly se sorprendió de que su voz permaneciera severa - Has sido un cachorro malo y no te daré permiso hasta me prometas que nunca más olvidarás nuestro aniversario. Si me gusta la manera que lo haces, te daré permiso. De lo contrario, tendrás que seguir esperando mis órdenes.

Waverly siguió estimulando el meollo de nervios que era el clítoris de Nicole con los dedos sin permitir avanzar hasta  donde su chica quería.

Nicole en ese punto ya estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. Estaba tan desamparadamente excitada que podía sentir el orgasmo a punto de reventar en su bajo vientre y el dolor en su sexo húmedo e hinchado hasta lo imposible se estaba haciendo insoportable.

\- Sé que lo olvidé bebé - ella gimió con la voz ahogada y la boca seca - Pero fue... fue por una buena causa... estaba tratando de animar a tu hermana... ella estaba tan triste... Ahhh... que la invité a ahogar sus penas a un bar lejos del centro de Purgatory... y perdimos la noción del tiempo Wave... ¡Por favor ya no aguanto más...!

Waverly lo sabía. Wynonna le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido pidiéndole que no fuera tan dura con Nicole, pero el recuerdo de ser abandonada todavía pesaba en su memoria.

Ella no respondió. Siguió estimulando el clítoris de su novia y comenzó a añadir sus dedos a la tortura. Penetró a su amor con un dedo. Lenta pero constantemente. La desesperación de Nicole fue en aumento y ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se escaparon de su ojos. Cuando Waverly la vio decidió apiadarse un poco. Sólo un poco.

\- Te daré un primer permiso cachorrito - la morena expresó con una sonrisa - Cuando sientas que vas a reventar sólo hazlo, ¿bueno? Quiero que tu primer orgasmo sea clitoriano.

Ella profundizó el tormento en el meollo de nervios hasta que Nicole no aguantó más y gritó su orgasmo a la habitación llamando a Waverly.

Había sido tan potente que le dolió y no pudo evitar las lágrimas porque se sentía como deshuesada.

\- Gracias... - Nicole suspiró cuando ya no sentía que su corazón reventaría - Gracias bebé... gracias....

Waverly sonrió y se acomodó entre las piernas de su chica. Estaba desnuda y su piel estaba fría así que fue una delicia sentir el calor del cuerpo de Nicole cuando sus pieles se tocaron en todos los lugares correctos haciéndolas gemir.

La morena luego llenó el rostro de besos de la mujer que amaba. Era la manera que más le gustaba a Waverly demostrarle a Nicole que había sido perdonada. Obviamente, la pelirroja recibía esos cuidados con todo el gusto del mundo y se dejó llevar por ese infinito placer. Otra de las rutinas luego del primer orgasmo de Nicole era ayudar a su amada a conseguir el suyo. Y lo hacía simple. Waverly se conformaba con frotar su sexo en el muslo de Nicole y sus movimientos frenéticos en esos momentos daban cuenta que la morena no tardaría mucho. Waverly tendía a aferrarse al cuello de Nicole mientras montaba el muslo pálido y le gustaba tirar de los cabellos pelirrojos con un poco de fuerza cuando se corría.

A Nicole le encantaba ver a su bebé en esos momentos. El tirón de su cabello también añadía más placer a la mezcla y ella no tardaba en alentar en voz alta a su pareja para que alcanzara su orgasmo.

\- Vamos cariño, tú puedes - ella susurraba al oído de la morena - No falta mucho más mi amor, ven por mí, ven por mí.

\- Ohhh Nic... - Waverly se quejaba sin dejar de moverse sobre el cuerpo de su amante - Estoy tan cerca, tancercatancerca... ¡Ah...! ¡Nicole...!

Luego de ese tan necesitado orgasmo, Waverly se derrumbaba. Lo hacía sobre el cuerpo recalentado de la chica más alta y Nicole suspiraba siempre deseando ser capaz de abrazar a su chica cuando se recuperaba.

Pero nunca podía porque no estaba permitido.

Además la sesión nunca terminaba sólo con un orgasmo de Waverly, siempre terminaba cuando la morena lo quisiera y en ese momento quería terminar dándole un segundo orgasmo a su novia.

Ellas ya habían probado casi todo, en cuanto a juguetes, pero Waverly no quería usar uno de esos para darle placer a Nicole.

Ella estaba pensando en su mano. En saber si era capaz de darle placer a su compañera con su mano. Se excitó de nuevo al pensarlo, pero cuando fue a contarle a Nicole de su idea la encontró dormida. Se había quedado dormida con las manos esposadas y Waverly sonrió.

Eso no pasaba muy a menudo, pero siempre que ocurría por norma, la sesión terminaba. Waverly sabía que Nicole necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de un día de burlas así que la dejó dormir. La desató con delicadeza y se preocupó de que sus muñecas no estuvieran tan lastimadas.

No lo estaban. Ellas habían acordado usar ataduras de cuero para evitar el roce duro de las esposas metálicas de Nicole.

Cubrió sus cuerpos con el edredón y usó el pecho de su novia como almohada. Waverly podía sentir el corazón de Nicole latiendo suave pero constante y se sorprendió también de sentir una especie de ronroneo rebotar en la profundidad de su caja torácica. Era un ruido imposible pero muy calmante y la morena se durmió arrullada por ese sonido.

Tiempo después supo a qué se debía ese sonido y descubrió los cambios en el cuerpo de su novia. Aprendió que Nicole Haught era mucho más de lo que se percibía en el exterior, pero lo mejor de todo.

Ella nunca más olvidó su aniversario.

**Author's Note:**

> Mencioné a un hombre lobo en la historia. Tengo pensando ahondar en una historia donde Nicole es un werewolf pero no lo sé. No estoy segura que otro bodrio me salga de eso.  
> Considerando que hay demasiadas historias en inglés de ese tipo creo que Emily Andras se verá obligada a hacer de Nicole o un lobo o un ángel. Y estoy de acuerdo con ambas xD


End file.
